Butterfly, the Filly of Chaos
by Cupcake0326
Summary: Fluttershy and Discord are blessed with another filly, Butterfly. As Butterfly continues her life, she learns the importance of love,sister ship, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Screwball woke up to the sound of knocking at here bedroom door. She used her magic and opened her door to find her father, Discord the Lord of Chaos."Hey Dad." she acknowledged "Need anything?".

Discord gave his daughter a proud smile and said"Screwy.I have some, ahem, news for you.".

"Yes?" she asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Well me and your mother found out that she's having another foal, so your going to be a big sister!" he excitedly replied, confetti popping out off nowhere.

Screwball froze. Giving sometime to take in the news, _Me?_ she thought, _a big sister?._ Her father noticed the confused look."Was that too much?" he sheepishly asked. Screwball quickly snapped back to reality and said"Huh? No! Sorry, I just need a moment to let this sink in..." she paused. Discord summoned a watch,"Well you have 5 minutes for your moment. It's time for breakfast!" he disappeared, in an explosion of confetti. The words "Big Sister" echoed in hear head as she went for breakfast.

* * *

"You're having a new sibling too?" Lighting said, staring at Screwball with wide violet eyes.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad says it'll come in March" Screwball has been complaining about her new sibling. And not so far Thunder was chatting the head off Cinnamon Stick."Man, that sucks" Lightning moaned.

"Do you think our parents won't pay attention to us anymore when the foal arrives?" she asked, anxiously looking at Screwball. Screwball bit her bottom lip while she thought. Would they? She shook her head knowing that her and Lighting's parents will still love them, and the baby, equally.

* * *

It's been a few months since the baby has been announced. Rainbow and Soarin's foal already came, a filly the absolute spitting image of her mother, except for having her father's bright green eyes. Her name was Prism and Rainbow asked Fluttershy"Once your foal comes how about they have a playdate sometime?". And Fluttershy agreed. A few days later would be the special day for the Discords.

* * *

Screwball waited for her parents while her mother was being carried in Discord's arms. Yet again she had trouble walking during pregnancy. Screwball was waiting for her parents outside the Gazebo in Sweet Apple Acres. Where the baby shower was being held, Screwball went up to her father and said "Ahem,Lord of Chaos aren't you supposed be able to I don't know... teleport!" Discorded sensed the impatience in his daughter's voice and said.

"Okay, Ms. Princess of Chaos, why didn't YOU do that in the first place?"

The two did comebacks back and forth until Fluttershy had enough."Stop!" she yelled "I'll just fly by myself." nearly regretting her decision, she took off. Her flight was off balanced with the baby inside her. She could barely stay two feet of the ground. Screwball and Discord gave each other a look, before Fluttershy knew it she was under the Gazebo with her friends. Standing next to her was of course, Discord and Screwball.

And so the baby shower began. Rarity stepped up with her gift in a small yellow box wrapped with a green bow."I made pillows for your foal so she or he can feel comfortable anywhere she or he of course he or she could use his or her powers but I did my best and used the last of my lace."  
Rarity summoned out two pink and blue pillows. Each one had a pacifier embroidered on the pillow. Which was, as Rarity said, outlined with lace.

"Oh Rarity, they're beautiful!" Fluttershy gasped, also noticing Screwball staring in awe at the small pillows. Next was Rainbow Dash holding out a blue box with a purple bow."I decided to give the twins old soccer balls, I cleaned them up too." she said, holding out two blue and green soccer balls." I know those!" Screwball exclaimed, "We would play soccer with those all the time until they got those new ones.".  
Fluttershy examined them, as Rainbow had promise not a smudge of dirt were on the balls. Pinkie Pie walked up next, her pace was slow since she was having a foal too. Tree foals to be exact, yes Pinkie was having triplets."I found my old party cannon that I had when I was a filly!" she exclaim, hold out a small light blue cannon."It still has a bot of ammo in it. But, even if you run out you can always fill it in with something else!". Fluttershy secretly loved the party cannon the most, she always wanted to push the buttoned so confetti would come out, it always made her smile.

Twilight brought in more fairy tales and a journal for when the foal was older. Applejack brought in a quilt that was Applebloom's when she was younger. And speaking of Applebloom, she brought in a beautiful light green bow that she wore when she was younger. Scootaloo had a small ramp for the foal to play with and Sweetiebelle had a music box that played "Grandfather's Clock" when you cranked it."Thank you everyone for giving the foal such wonderful presents!" Fluttershy smiled until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Everyone looked at her and knew the drill,"To the hospital now!" Rainbow told Discord. Discord and Screwball immediately teleported everyone to the hospital.

* * *

Twilight paced around the waiting room, Pinkie was making an appointment to check on her own foals, while Screwball waited anxiously on a the others were just silently waiting, a few moments later (which felt like hours)the doctor came in. Twilight rushed up to him and said "Is she ok?". The doctor replied " Don't worry. She successfully gave birth to another filly.".

"Follow me." the doctor led them down to Fluttershy's Room. She was holding a small bundle, cradling her newborn daughter, with Discord at her side."Hello girls." she smiled tiredly "Meet our daughter, Butterfly.".  
The filly was the spitting image of her mother with tiny wins and of course one thing was carried from Discord: the tiny foal had teal spirals in her eyes with no pupils.

* * *

 **Yes I'm finally done with this chapter I've been working on this for 3 hours and it's done! YAY! Tell me if I had any spelling mistakes or something didn't make sense hope you enjoyed reading this also sorry if Rarity was saying "he or she and him or her" because earlier I was leaving "she" and "her" and didn't want to give away the foal's gender so I just had to switch it up. Also hugs and lots of Hershey kisses to DisneyFanatic2364. Without her she wouldn't have inspired this story and also thank you for giving me the permission to using her OC's in this. Also go check out her story of Bride of Discord and Daughter of Discord and Son-in-law of Discord, on Disney's account and I'll see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2:Fluffle Puff

Fortunately, after experience with Screwball, Discord and Fluttershy were able to get Butterfly's powers under control.

One day, while Screwball was babysitting,Butterfly started learning how to make clouds, the the pink fluffy things were fascinating to her. She started to create more until the castle was full of cotton ,Screwball cleaned the mess up. While she was vacuuming the mess she bumped into a certain pony. It was pink with teal eyes and her coat was extremely fluffy."Uh..hi?"Screwball awkwardly smiled. The fluffy pony gasped and ran to Butterfly. The yellow foal giggled and said her first words"Fluffle Puff!".

From then on "Fluffle Puff" was a pet in the Castle of Chaos, Discord welcomed the fluffy pony as family due to the fact that she was created by chaos. Then when Butterfly was around 4 ,and Screwball was 9, Fluffle Puff would go out...and dance on rainbows. Butterfly swore she had no idea how a pony with no power would dance on rainbows,and learn how to roll up a piece of paper into a fake horn. Eventually Butterfly would go on rides with Fluffle Puff when she gets bored. Fluffle Puff was soon Butterfly's favorite companion and get along with all her playmates, Prism,Blueberry, Raspberry,and Cherry.

When Pinkie Pie's foals were born they would have play dates in the castle,supervised by adults to make sure Butterfly doesn't turn anyone into a pie (don't ask).

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long I'm also sorry that this story was so short I just couldn't finish it so I decided to just post it**


	3. Chapter 3: School

**Wow it has been awhile. Anyways ladies and gentlemen I present to you chapter 3 Of 2nd DOD. Man, I need a better title.**

It has been 4 years now and Butterfly was now 5 years old. And today was the first day of school. Butterfly wasn't exact ecstatic about the idea of leaving her home. She sat at the breakfast table, her plate of cotton candy in front of her. While her pet, Fluffle Puff, laid by her hooves. Next to her was her purple-maned sister, now 15 years old, and acting strange. Usually, Screwy would have asked her younger sister to play a game of hoofball after breakfast.

Her mother, Fluttershy, sat across from her. Arguing with Butterfly's father, Discord, about who should take Butterfly to school.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad did the same thing when I was your age." Screwball rolled her "eyes"

Butterfly blinked and replied "Screwy what was school like for you?" Last night Blueberry, Rasberry, and Cherry. Threw an End of Summer party and told them stories about the school being haunted by the ghost of a wicked witch who taught there. Not like Butterfly believed in it.

Screwball sighed, tapping her hoof on her chin as if to decide to tell her younger sibling.

"Fine." she answered with a sigh "When I was younger, I didn't have a lot of control lover my powers. So I..."

Screwball swallowed her words. Butterfly looked to where her sister's direction. There sat Fluttershy giving Screwball her hardeststare yet. Butterfly gulped, immediatly regretting her question. She started back on her breakfast and readjusted her bow.

* * *

Butterfly trotted along the path towards the school and managed to get a glimpse of Rasberry, Cherry, Blueberry and Prism. Playing on the swings. Eager to join, Butterfly teleported over. Finding herself in the tree above.

"Hey Butterfly!" Rasberry exclaimed, bouncing into the trees.

"We were wondering!" came Blueberry.

"When you were coming!" finished Cherry.

Prism attempted to fly but only could get a few inches of the ground. Butterfly noticed her friend struggling and used her magic to float her friend into the trees.

Prism then said "Hey! What took ya so long?"

Butterfly sighed and rolled her eyes "Mom and Dad were fighting over whether Fluffle Puff could come or not."

Her friends nodded as Screwball trotted up to the swing set "Okay Butterfly, were going have fun!"

"See ya big sis!" Butterfly waved as she watched her family walk off.

"Anywho.." Cherry continued "I heard that Mary Sue got her cutie mark!"

"Already!" Prism exclaimed, her green eyes widening

"Of course she did." Rasberry scoffed "She's so perfect."

Butterfly rolled her eyes, Mary Sue was the adopted niece of Princess Celestia, and she was sent here to learn the magic of friendship with Twilight. Although Mary Sue still doesn't understand the difference between sand and dirt.

"Either way it still gets my clothes dirty!" Mary Sue would say and trot off, with her nose held high.

* * *

Butterfly sat in the middle row of the classroom. Each row had at least 3 desks, the triplets claimed the front, she and Prism were in the middle with Mary Sue, and the rest of the class was in the back.

"Quiet please students." Cheerlie said, the foals quieted down.

"Now I know we are all excited to start but we need to be quiet to learn, so to get to know each other a little better. Greet the pony on your right or the one behind you."

Butterfly looked on her right, Mary Sue put out her hoof hesitantly. Butterfly shook it carefully then looked away.

"You really should change your bow color." a snooty voice said to her.

Butterfly tried to brush of the comment, besides the bow was a special gift from her Aunt Applebloom.

"I think you'd look better in a fuchsia or a dark pink..." continued Mary Sue.

 _It's Gemstone and Aunt Rarity all over again_ thought Butterfly. She knew they meant well but they always seemed to want to give her makeovers. Applejack explained they Rarity always wants to give makeovers.

"...I could always recommend you my stylist..." Mary Sue said

Butterfly wished Mary Sue could zip her mouth shut.

"...you can always-" Butterfly turned to Mary Sue's direction. Her mouth was zipped shut by a zipper, other foals started to notice as well and started to laugh. Mary Sue couldn't say anything, tears formed in her eyes and she ran out of the room. _I'm in big trouble..._ thought Butterfly.

* * *

"You zipped up Mary Sue mouth!" Fluttershy said in shock

"It was in an acci-" Butterfly attempted

"I mean your sister may have crashed a piano on someone. But this is the princess's niece!" Fluttershy kept ranting about being banished in a prison. While Discord was laughing hysterically, Screwball was trying to reason with her mother, and Fluffle puff hid in a corner of the room. Away from the chaotic family.

Butterfly was sitting on a stool, in a corner she was put in time out by her mother due to her "incident" from today.

 **Hey guys! Sorry short story from a long time. I've been having school stuff going on. Anyways, I'm looking for and editor and a cover artist. If you would like to volunteer, just PM and I'll go through the details with you. Thank you!**


End file.
